Some Feelings
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Viva and Rocky still have feelings for each other but of course, their pride get in the way but is this the case?


**I'm making a Some Girls fanfic! Woo! Yeah! I'm really mad about the Vocky/Riva breakup so I decided to make them up in this fic. I hope you enjoy it. BTW I am Bex! Nica to meet you, I'm British. :) **

* * *

Viva, Amber, Holli and Saz were at their local café, eating chips from one plate when Viva spotted Rocky walking past. He seemed to have spotted her too because he winked at her and came in through the door. He pulled a seat over to their table and sat down, taking a chip and eating it.

"What's going on, Badges?" Rocky asked, and after seeing the glares on Viva's friends' faces, he added, "And Co?" Happy that they were satisfied of being noticed he looked back at Viva.

"Nothing much. Bored...Thinking about my new baby sister...Thinking about-" Viva started before he cut her off.

"Me." He smirked. Viva shook her head and sent her own smug smile.

"No. I was about to say, 'Thinking about University.'." She said. Rocky looked down embarrassed as Holli snorted.

"How's Badges' little sister anyway?" Rocky asked. "And of course, my pal Rob?"

"She's growing really fast and my dad's ok too. How about you? How's your life? How's _Gemma_?" She said her name in spite.

"Oh. I'm ok. Gemma and I broke up. She wasn't the one for me." He said.

"Oh! I know who's the one for you!" Amber said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Amber shut up!" Saz hissed and Amber slouched back, pouting.

"Woah! What's up with you today bitch?" Holli asked Saz, who glared at her. "Oh! Someone's on their period!" Holli laughed.

"No... That's not it." Amber said, waving her pointer finger trying to figure it out. "Aw, she misses Joe!" Amber said, cooing.

"No, I don't!" Saz shouted. She looked around at the 'hmm-hmm?' looks and sighed. "I still can't believe he did that." She said, resting her head on her fist.

"Oh, babes, get over him." Viva said, rubbing her back.

"Like I got over Brandon." Amber nodded.

"And I got over my brother's dead pet." Holli nodded, understanding.

"Whatever." Saz mumbled, eating some of her 11 chips which was portioned equally between the four. Rocky took some of Viva's.

"So, Badges? Can I come over?" Rocky asked, nervously.

"Of course you can! You can see how much my baby sister has grown. Here, look a new picture." She got her phone out and showed everyone.

"I swear that girl gets cuter than you everyday!" Rocky said. Viva looked at his interested face and smiled softly. Maybe she still loved him after all.

"Right, I gotta go. My little brother's shitted in his pants again." Holli said, grabbing her bag and running out the door.

"Oh! Mac!" Amber said, grabbing her handbag and running out the door too.

"I'm going to be depressed somewhere else. Bye guys." Viva gave Saz a hug and Rocky nodded his head in farewell. Saz opened the door and went out and down to her street.

"So, let's go." Viva said, dumping the rest of the chips in tissue and slobbering ketchup on it before leaving with Rocky. They walked down Viva's estate, eating chips and looking...well, happy.

...

"Did Bitchcock and Dad have to choose today to go out?" Viva said, finally putting her sister to sleep. "I mean, Jamie has gone to stay over at his mate's leaving me to look after her!" She complained. Rocky came behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"Hey, Badges, release. Don't get too tight or anything. It's not like we were snogging and she disturbed us." He pointed out.

"Not helping." Viva smirked at the suggestion. Rocky shrugged and sat back down.

"How about I make dinner?" Rocky offered. "I know how to make curry! But this time, let's not put chili. I hate chili." It reminded him of Viva's other ex-boyfriend, Tyler.

"Ok!" Viva agreed stubbornly. "I like a guy who knows how to cook." She joked.

"Woah! Slow down there, Vivs." Rocky laughed, washing what they needed to use.

"Whatever, Rocky." Viva smiled, chopping the onions.

...

Viva and Rocky sat down on the couch, They'd just finished dinner and were now playing Black Ops, Zombie Mode. "I'm going to beat you, Ricardo!" Viva said, pressing harshly on the controller.

"No, I am Viva!" Rocky made some grunts of trying to beat her and Viva started humming, calmly. The game ended and Viva had the most kills and headshots. Rocky threw the controller on the couch in failure. Viva laughed and put her own controller down on the coffee table and slouched down, sighing. "I can't believe it. At least you didn't beat my high score." He was optimistic.

"Yet." Viva smirked, staring into his brown eyes. God, she wanted to kiss him and so did he but they were over right? But, they leaned in. Closer and closer and -.

The cries of a baby. "I better..." Viva started, standing up. Rocky agreed and sighed as he watched her leave the room. He hit his head and rubbed his face.

"God, I still love her." He moaned and didn't realize Viva standing right behind him. She placed her hands on his shaking shoulders and leaned down, kissing his head. "Viva?" He asked, surprised and shocked. He didn't expect her sudden actions. She came in front of him and sat down next to him, bringing his face to hers and giving him a full on make-out.

She pulled away breathlessly and smiled shyly. "I can't get over you because there's just no getting over you." She shrugged.

"Well, Badges, does that mean that we're...?" He started, hopefully, tipping her chin up.

"Yes, Rocky. We're back together." She laughed and he pulled her to his lap and kissed her. This time the baby didn't disturb them.

* * *

**I hope you liked that!**


End file.
